


Tell me it's just a dream

by ladyshizuka666



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: "Maxson knew! He fucking knew! The blast didn't just destroy the Institute, it....it wiped...fuck!"He screamed, a crude, ugly sound. Dragging his body into a sitting position, cradling the larger man against his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maxson knew. He knew it would kill them.

The bomb went off. Heat, radiation, a massive dust cloud swept through Cambridge.  
It was gone....the institute was a smoking hole in the ground. He had left his son to die in there, instead grabbing the younger, synth version of him, throwing him into Ingram's arms and having her take him back to the Prydwen.

They made their way down from Mass Fusion, Maxson waxing lyrical about their great deeds, how they could plan a future, how the Brotherhood had rose to victory. Andrew felt nothing. He just wanted to go home....back to the city and back to his husband. He couldn't say anything, wouldn't dare with Maxson in earshot. He told Danse to wait for him at Home Plate and to message Haylen if anything went wrong.

Ingram met them at the bottom of the building.

"He's away on an undamaged Vertibird. Brandis will see him bunked down, fed and clothed."

They set up a small camp not far from Bunker Hill.

He wanted to leave, just grab his pack, gun and leave but, Maxson wanted to see him aboard the Prydwen as soon as possible so he stuck around, turning the brand new wedding band around on his finger.

"You miss her Soldier?" Came Maxson's voice.

"Y-you have no idea Elder. I can't....wish I could see her right now." Ingram looked away....almost as if she knew.

They scrounged up a wheel chair for her so she could get out of her power armor for a couple of hours. After Maxson had turned in, she ventured over to Andrew as he stood watch.

"You should sleep Paladin."

"Don't....don't call me that Proctor."

"You miss him?"

"What?"

"I contacted Haylen Andrew....I know that Danse is alive....I was on her side the whole time. I don't believe he is evil, a danger. He was the most loyal soldier we ever had. I hope that one day, Maxson will see that. I'm not the only one who thinks that way. Brandis, Cade, Teagan all think the same....even Quinlan to an extent."

"I miss him so much....the past week has been....hard."

She glanced at the ring gleaming on his finger.

"You married him?"

"Yes....about a month ago. We were talking one night in, our home and we just kinda fell into the conversation. Went right to Diamond City the next day and tied the knot. I had never seen him so happy. He is happy....he is coming to accept who he is and what he is forging with myself and the minutemen."

"Good, that's good. Look after him Andrew."

On waking, they boarded a Vertibird and headed to the Prydwen. Pomp and ceremony and a promotion later, Andrew was stuck staying on the ship for the night. Another night away from Danse.

\-------

The next morning, he sent Shaun to the Castle so he would be safe. He promised to meet the boy there when he had picked up an important package he told him. Brandis offered to escort Shaun to the Castle and leave him with Codsworth, Preston and Sturges.

Andrew made for Diamond City.

He was dropped off near the ruins of the Institute, his throat burned, his eyes stung as he turned away, making towards Diamond City, a thick coating of dust still swirling about the sky.

Already, the people in the city were cleaning up, shops were closed and all the retailers were instead preparing food and drinks for the people, offering clothes and blankets for people who were staying near the CIT ruins. Andrew however, didn't see them, he made his way to Home Plate, the spare key in his hand before he even got past the noodle stand.

The door screamed open, the lights were on, he could smell Danse....gun oil, outdoors, and the soap that Curie had been making from Brahmin fat melon and mutfruit. Stupidly fruity but it removed the smell of sweat that covered everyone in the Commonwealth.

He couldn't however hear him.

He dumped his pack and guns and made his way into the main area of their house.

"Danse?" He didn't even reply.

"D-oh no...."

He was lying, face down on the floor, as if he had dropped where he stood. As if......

"Fuck no!" Andrew screamed.

He flew over and dropped down, rolling Danse onto his back. His eyes were blank, literally. He wasn't breathing. His mouth slightly agape....his eyes....wide and terrified.

He stared into space, holding Danse's dead body in his arms until a cry escaped his throat. High pitched and broken but guttural. He buried his head into Danse's unmoving and cold chest. Fingers grabbing and clutching his t-shirt. His tears soaking into the fabric.

"Maxson knew! He fucking knew! The blast didn't just destroy the Institute, it....it wiped...fuck!"

He screamed, a crude, ugly sound. Dragging his body into a sitting position, cradling the larger man against his chest. 

He had felt loss....he grieved the loss of Summer, his wife. He was grieving the loss of his son....his human son but this? This was something else. A part of him was dead. A huge part of him was gone and that massive gaping hole that was left was dark, black and unescapable as he cried his grief.

He looked down at the man in his arms....the shell....

"Danse?" He uttered in the vein hope he would come to again.

"Please don't leave me." He sobbed, a hand resting against Danse's cheek. He was fucking freezing.

Curie....Nick....they would be gone too. Why was Shaun ok? How? Why was Danse....

He choked a few times, trying to breathe, his throat was tight, his chest was aching. He couldn't stop, he was blinded with tears, grief and rage....he had to, had to.

\----

Andrew screamed awake, tears streaming down his face as he lashed about in bed. His body hitting the floor jolted him out of his nightmare. Scrambling upright, leaning against the side of the bed. He took in his quarters on the ship. Yes, he was on the Prydwen, in Danse's old quarters. He glanced down at his ring....the one Danse slipped on his finger just weeks ago.

His hands were shaking as he dragged himself to his feet, pulling on the nearest clothes he could reach. Jeans and one of Danse's shirts.

He practically jumped into his boots, not even bothering to lace them as he grabbed his pack, strapped his handguns to his thighs and flew out of his quarters. 

He grabbed Brandis out of his room, demanding he take Shaun to the Castle, bearing a minutemen flag to show peace. The Paladin didn't even get to breathe before Andrew was gone, boots thunking down the corridors and up to the deck.

The scribe who was piloting the stationary Vertibird was jolted awake by Andrew screaming into his ear, "Take me to the city, now!"

He didn't ask, just grabbed the controls and got moving.

It was just after 11am when Andrew arrived at Diamond City, the air was thick with dust and, just like his dream, people were cleaning up. The guards were clearing debris from the surrounding streets so trading caravans could get supplies into the city.

He strode past the guards and people helping, storming down the stairs and into the market, his heart in his throat. He saw people sitting with blankets around them, settlers from nearby the CIT ruins. Arturo was handing out hot drinks, Moe was going around with trays of food for the refugee's and even a couple of minutemen were milling about, giving people clothes should they need it.

He was starting to panic. Why couldn't he see Danse? Surely with all of this, his noble and caring side would be out here helping? Fuck he felt sick. Andrew began practically elbowing his way towards Home Plate.

There, he heard it, that deep but gruff voice, calm and collected in every situation. Andrew froze, eyes wide as he took in the person just 30 feet away.

"We need people to get down into the water pumps, they are blocked again."

"Sir!" The minutemen being addressed answered. Immediately grabbing a couple of eager volunteers and making their way to the farm lands in the city.

"Danse." Andrew whispered.

Not quietly enough it seemed as Danse turned to look at him. A massive smile spreading across his dusty cheeks, eyes crinkling as he took in younger man before him. 

Andrew's eyes stung, be it grit or tears he had no fucking clue but his feet were propelling him. Sending him hurtling towards Danse at a dead run. His feet left the ground, arms wrapping around Danse's shoulders, legs locking around the taller and larger mans waist. He buried his face against the side of Danse's neck, inhaling dust, sweat and that fucking soap Curie had made. His throat caught, breath hitched as he burst into tears.

"You're ok." He muttered again and again against Danse's skin. Lips brushing against his neck with every word.

Danse's arms held him fast. Hands rubbing up and down his back until, finally, he was gently dropped down.

"Shouldn't I be saying that? The explosion." Danse's eyes looked suspiciously glassy.

Andrew said nothing else but grabbed the sides of Danse's head and dragged him into a long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was agony to write.  
> I hated doing this to Danse and Andrew but, seriously, what if the blast had wiped all close range Synths instead of just blowing up the Institute?  
> I may do a second chapter if the urge strikes me.


End file.
